


【乔米】出格要求

by 74lingcc



Category: Super Sons
Genre: M/M, 未成年性爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *单纯为开车而写*无逻辑*无年操*ooc*避雷注意
Relationships: jondami - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	【乔米】出格要求

发布于2018年12月5日

【乔米】出格要求

*单纯为开车而写

*无逻辑

*无年操

*ooc

*避雷注意

===============================

他有一个假期没有看到乔纳森，达米安知道他去了太空冒险，但是没有想到对方变化会这么大。

“我知道一个像你一样能变成大人的家伙。”

成人的乔纳森笑了笑，他对罗宾的代指没多少感觉，只是达米安在第二天的开学季就看到以往那位奶油男孩了。

这似乎不影响他们搭档，只是乔纳森总会强调自己在氪星已经是属于成年，他不经常的显露自己的成人体型，而是在用以往的样子，而达米安也不介意，他的变化也不少，他似乎开始不那么尊重蝙蝠侠，这会让他恍惚。

要知道他与母亲的协议有包含这部分原因。

而且糟糕的事情也不少，或许蝙蝠系行事是把犯人扔去监狱，但他在地牢里总能源源不断的盘问，你不能指望有些事情能够一次得到，有些人会说谎，有些人会恐吓，只是后面涉及的事情让他有些厌恶，他仿佛看到他的童年在重复，无怜悯的压榨，关于人命的漠视。

在这种割裂感里，乔纳森似乎跟他越来越亲近了。这名善良的小超人能察觉到他的朋友不高兴，达米安不是个原因往深聊去的人，所以他只能陪着达米安坐着，或者去抱抱达米安，肯特家庭总喜欢以肢体接触来表达善意，达米安没有拒绝的念头，或者是动力，他有很多的事情需要思考，这种默认导致乔纳森误会了什么，以至于在达米安发现的时候，他正在被乔纳森牵着手去学校。

“你在干什么。”

感谢路过的女生多余的眼神，他才发现乔纳森不对劲。

“你不是接受了吗。”

小朋友还是很单纯的牵着达米安的手而没有十指相扣，那肯定能让达米安更早发现，他想甩开，但乔纳森没让。

“我接受了什么。”

罗宾总觉得自己最近的不在状态错过了什么事情。

“我有些害羞…”

小乔恩有些扭捏，但这条路上没有什么人，所以他便大胆的凑近达米安，罗宾躲了几下，还是没能躲过的被进行了脸颊吻。

“…不。”

达米安脸色发白，他还是没能甩开乔纳森牵着他的手。

“你不能这么坏。”

塞缪尔的脸上显而易见的露出被背弃的表情。

“你不能利用了我就不要了。”

好吧，在有心事的时候有一个人在你身边呆着的感觉是挺好的，或许是早期跟格雷森合作的时候被染上的坏习惯，所以达米安才没有以往那股拒绝超级小子的气势，只是为什么这次对方这么聪明的看出来了。

“我没有不要。”

达米安抹了一把脸。

“抱歉，我不应该伤害你。”

他在说什么，达米安觉得自己在哄什么小动物。

这回乔纳森高兴了，他终于放开达米安的手而去抱住他，两个小男孩在阳光下互相依偎是件很温暖的事情，只是达米安没有要靠着乔纳森的意思，他好像发现了什么类似同班同学的生物，他现在只想把乔纳森推开。

可是来不及了。

来不及是各种意义上的事情，比如他们开始在晚上坐在天台的时候十指相扣，又或者在他懒得动弹的时候，他会去吃乔纳森手上的食物，亲吻似乎是寻常，只是乔恩喜欢亲亲达米安的脸颊，他对接吻还是没什么头绪的样子。

但他对另一种事情开始有头绪了。

青春期的乔纳森需要开始探索，他会有性幻想，以及早上会晨勃，在达米安调笑他是不是上课想着课堂的女老师的时候，乔纳森很认真的说，我是在想你。

那是种类似不背叛的感觉，达米安看到乔纳森湿了的裤子，觉得事情有点严重，他去利用蝙蝠系统检测对方，结果发现氪星人的激素比一般人要高很多很多。一般的男生或许会在课堂无缘无故勃起但不一定会射精，可乔纳森能让自己裤子湿了一大半的程度，可小学的大家都觉得这个农村来的男孩还没改掉尿床的习惯，他们会嘲笑，但也有善心，结果大家会一起想办法想要帮助乔纳森解决这个问题。

问题真的很严重，在乔纳森因为要自己洗裤子不好意思所以邀请达米安来他家住的时候，他没有拒绝，以至于被体验一把两个男孩互摸的感觉。

准确来说是乔纳森不自然的勃起了，他说达米安躺在他旁边让他忍不住想要胡思乱想。

达米安没敢问对方在想什么，他只是哦了一声接着就要起床去穿他的制服，但乔纳森抓住了他，想要他帮忙解决问题。

“我今晚忘记带含有氪石物质的匕首，但我有类似红太阳射线的东西。”

达米安被按回去床上只能如此冷冷威胁。

“就是一个手活的事情。”

乔纳森抱着达米安想要撒娇了。

“好吧。”

双手而已，他的双手杀过人，摸过尸体，能使用大部分的武器，如今只不过是摸一条阴茎，或许氪星阴茎有些高贵，但达米安摸上去也没觉得有什么，只是那种硬度让人觉得有些兴奋，达米安努力的去包裹，他没有去看，但是那里热得有些不像话，皮很软，感觉就是乔纳森这样年纪的男孩。他也的确是在摸乔纳森的器官。

“你的手不太舒服。”

乔纳森嘟嚷着。

“因为我需要熟练各种武器，乔宝宝，我的手指很多茧子。”

他坏心眼的去用侧指腹滑动阴茎的顶端，乔纳森嘶了一声，不甘示弱的把手伸向达米安的裤子里。

“喂！”

他不需要，达米安有过这种训练，冷静是刺客的职业素质，包括禁欲。

“你难道就没有感觉吗。”

超级小子都要觉得他没魅力了，要知道每天可是都会有人夸他的。

“我只是…单纯的…被训练过..”

达米安不太想说话，乔纳森的手肉乎乎的，让他有些难以冷静。

“我的比你的大。”

这让乔纳森有点开心，只是他们都射出来之后，需要面临要洗床单的尴尬，在乔纳森泪眼汪汪的看着达米安的时候，达米安只能是叹气的让出他的一个私人住所。他们可以去那里，好让乔纳森第二天不要在课堂上尿裤子。

但是探索的事情不只有这个，在乔纳森抱着枕头去敲他的门的时候，达米安以为他只是想要手。或许他能给乔纳森送个飞机杯，罗宾阴恻恻的想，结果他半夜被从后面抱着蹭腿。

这种半梦半醒的时候总能让人疏忽，达米安已经被撩起了睡衣，他被揉着胸部，乔纳森把手伸进他的裤子里给他手淫。

“我可以吗…”

达米安意识到乔纳森在朝他询问什么。

睡裤已经被乔纳森发泄的一次弄脏了，达米安拿开把他摸得半勃得手，他踢下裤子，转头去看乔纳森，对方却还是睡觉前那副精神的样子，兴致勃勃的看着达米安。

“你确定？”

他们这是在干什么？

“我成年了，我有去了解成年人需要做的事情。”

繁殖吗。达米安看向乔纳森，对方应该是把他当成同样高度的伙伴，而忘了他的年龄，他或许是比乔纳森要大，但13岁被开苞的年纪也真的太早了。

“好。”

他们并非寻常人，或许不需要拘泥这种社会的约定成俗，达米安把被开到一半的睡衣脱了，以浑身赤裸的状态呈现在乔纳森面前。

“现在你想干什么？”

他朝他张开腿的坐着。

* * *

性是很简单的事情，只是乔纳森还是第一次端详达米安，他尽可能的去分开对方的臀部，达米安靠着枕头，被这样半折腰的姿势压得有点辛苦。

“你这样看很白，达米安。”

他们没有开灯，双方都是夜视动物，罗宾的下体没有毛发，阴茎跟后穴的线条呈现一种单调的美感，还在发育的朦胧期，让私处的视觉隐约有些可爱。

“我是黄种人，你更白。”

乔纳森在黑暗里有种幽灵的苍白感，如果不是对方体温高，他会怀疑自己在被鬼操。

“你这里太小了，会出血吧。”

他用手指去摸了摸达米安的后穴，那里没什么血色，可乔纳森的视线开始集中，他更加翻开外面的肌肉环露出里面的肠肉，那里的黏膜通透，鲜红得要滴血。他有些冲动感了。

“第一次应该都会这样。”

罗宾真的忍不住去踹乔纳森了。

“让我趴着，我快不能呼吸了。”

让他被人看私处已经是很大的忍耐了。

“抱歉。”

可在达米安趴下后，乔纳森还是没有动作。

“你要反悔？”

“不…”

对方慢吞吞的朝他后面抹上什么冰凉湿润的东西，达米安要忍不住去夹乔纳森的手指，他的小腿在踢着他催促，乔纳森压抑着加大的喘气，他靠近达米安，把硬得通红的器官朝他的肠子里挤进去。

“噢…”

乔纳森甚至才挤了个头部。

“流血了。。”

达米安当然知道，他疼得有些头皮发麻，但觉得还能忍受。

“没关系，继续。”

他不想突然中断，万一他下次不答应了呢。

“可是…”

乔纳森想要退出去，但达米安让他继续。

“慢慢来…肯特..”

这种清楚的疼辣让达米安声音有点嘶哑，他让乔纳森抱住他，对方在他的背部亲了又亲，可动作轻柔缓慢得让人发狂。

“快点…乔..”

达米安觉得自己要跪不住了。

“可是你还在流血。”

他在插他，乔纳森很清楚他在撕开达米安的创口。

“对..我知道我在流血，可我还感觉到别的..”

达米安半闭着眼睛，他觉得胸口有些发闷，脑子因为这种侵入而开始神志不清。

“你很热，乔纳森，我能感觉到你慢慢的撑开我，那种…满涨感..”

“停下来吧，d.”

身后的呼吸开始加重。

“你现在在慢慢进入我，乔纳森，不觉得满意吗，我还这么小，那里应该又小又紧。”

“别说了..”

他似乎想要加快，但是很克制，达米安能感觉到乔纳森整个人趴在他的背上，对方在吻着他的肩胛骨，因为不满他的话语而在上面惩罚似得咬上几口。

“快点吧，乔，你是第一个触碰我内脏的家伙。”

他说谎了，但却有效，乔纳森彻底的进去了，只是身后的热度越来越高，达米安往后看去，不意外的得到双眼发红的超级小子，对方就这样炙炙的看着达米安，欲望在这样的人脸上是很可怕的事情。

但达米安没觉得恐怖，他压低了腰部好去配合乔纳森。

“你可要忍着别杀死我了。”

这种程度的热视线真的能杀死人的。

* * *

只是达米安没死成，在第二天床单上都是稀疏的血，他撑着床坐起来迷茫的扶着额头，在想乔纳森是不是给他下药了，他怎么会答应这种无理的要求。

事情开始会导致一些变化，比如下限这种东西。

但相比第一次疼得想死还要咬牙说没事的感觉不要太好，乔纳森越来越不喜欢保护措施，达米安也习惯那种侵犯，小朋友没有学过甜言蜜语以及如何在性上面与对面同调，小超人就是喜欢蹭腿的小狗，只是把达米安当成母狗。

他都快要变成了。

这方面的缺陷他能忍受，乔纳森精力充沛要他泄欲，而罗宾也不是好脾气的人，塞缪尔还是那种老好人的形象，偶尔会沉迷自己特意扮演普通人的自我良好，达米安习惯跟他合作，习惯乔纳森在旁边喋喋不休，给他带家里的手工点心。

或者偶尔的心血来潮把他按到墙上脱裤子。

这里没有监控，以及足够黑暗跟足够干净，谁也不会来这种地方，如果有人经过他还能体感一次高空性爱，只是脚部没有地方支撑有些抽筋的感觉，达米安只在这种时候罕见的低下头，他压着腰，把自己撑在墙壁上，不自觉的垫高脚，那种脚后跟拉高的幅度如同在穿八寸高跟鞋，他如今下身赤裸，脑子不清醒的觉得自己什么时候能怀孕。

这种超自然的入侵总能让人神智不清。

乔纳森觉得他们是平常的事情，他软软的说话，描述这种感觉的快乐，他认为人类亲近的正常的，他的父母经常甜蜜，可是达米安不喜欢亲吻，但他似乎会默许这种事情。这个人可真是奇怪。

“所以你为什么总是喜欢这样背对我呢。”

超级小子低下身，对方胸前的s标志压得达米安有点难以喘气。

“或许是我太久没晒太阳的原因。”

达米安觉得乔纳森简直就是他身边罕见的暖洋洋的存在，他指的是物理意义上的温暖。这种能只靠太阳活着的环保生物。

“你应该多点上学…”

乔纳森只能在一周的几天里跟达米安夜巡，并非通宵。

“那很无趣。”

最近地牢的家伙越来越让人恶心，达米安或许能亲手制造惨剧，但也不能完全适应那种场面，他觉得他要跟正常人混着调节一下，比如让乔纳森操。好吧他已经开始不正常了。

“可惜我不能跟你有一个班。”

小超人有点撒娇的抱住了达米安，这种压力还是没能让罗宾掉下去，他的指腹用力的抓着墙壁，忍不住喘息了下。他已经能感觉到腹部开始鼓胀了。

“我不能经常的跟你在一起。”

达米安有点遗憾，他喜欢乔纳森，对方不同于动物，但意外能让他放松。

“那能满足我一个小要求吗。”

“什么？”

乔纳森已经退出来了，里面的精液不顺畅的溢出来，从大腿上流下去。

“我不小心扯破你的裤子了…”

超级小子做坏事的时候会不自然。

“你就这样接着夜巡？”

达米安真的撑不住跪下去了。

* * *

或许某种不影响公共的不良爱好可以执行，达米安的脑子有些眩晕，脸上久违的带了点血色，他用纸巾擦干净那点大腿上的东西，再多的他也不能当着乔纳森的面挖出来，超级小子在旁边看着达米安赤腿的穿着他的靴子，给膝盖带上防具，如果他今晚就这样一直戴着斗篷，那么会有人在ins上po又一个新的小女孩英雄出现。

“你真的答应了…”

乔纳森没有想到这种羞耻的想法会被实现。

“你只是想看我穿情趣装。”

达米安能理解那种想法。

“但你可能会走光。”

他的下摆很长，可乔纳森还是觉得能看到里面什么都没穿的下身，那里有他的手印，在大腿跟臀部，达米安的器官就这样平静的躺在那里。他有点想玩，他喜欢玩对方的小鸟。

“相信我，也只有你能看到。”

他的速度是很难被别人捕捉清晰的。

接下来的半个小时乔纳森都在忐忑的飞行，达米安直接用射线来行走，他在半空荡漾，那点大腿肉在失真中隐隐约约，罗宾在工作的时候总能集中注意力，他或许会不认真，可他知道流程。

但乔纳森终于忍不住的把蹲在高空广告牌上的达米安扯下去了。

“不忍啦。”

那种力度让他没能站好，达米安跌倒在地上了，他也没站起来，就这样嘲笑乔纳森。

“…出来了…”

人在跌倒的时候会张开腿，乔纳森能看到达米安不怎么能并拢的后穴，那里有点肿，正往外面溢出白色。

“你知道的，你总会太多。”

罗宾倒是习惯了。

“回去洗澡吧。”

超级小子让达米安提前结束这晚。

end


End file.
